


Lines

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, M/M, Redemption is hard and sometimes miserable, Struggling to change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's a comfort to be with someone like you, with pain like yours, who struggles like you do to be someone else.</p><p>Sometimes it just makes things harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines

People like to think that there's a thick, clear line between killing for the right reasons and killing for the wrong ones. 

Jason and Bucky both knew that line was completely made-up. (Both tried to walk it anyway.)

They tried not being alone; it worked for a while. Roughness and comfort, eager lips and few words. 

When he walked away, he wasn't walking away from the other man. It was just that walking away from the line was easier when you walked alone. 

Maybe that broke something he'd rather keep in one piece. But it wouldn't be the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: Jason/any, heartbreak even


End file.
